Underground Killing Game
UnderDespair (also known as Underground Killing Game) is a Danganronpa-based AU created by ADgee. It takes place on an apocalyptic underground with a bunch of characters from both Undertale and Deltarune. Together, they have to stop Flowey and the mysterious master mind once and for all. Backstory After some weird events after a Pacifist Route, a mysterious master mind and a now seemingly-insane Flowey conquer the Underground, trapping everyone, as long with a bunch of welcomers, in a killing game, the only way to "complete" it by killing one of their companions and not getting caught on them. Concepts Class Trials Just like in Danganronpa, after a murder is committed, the students will have a trial to find out the murderer, exposing the clues and relating them before finally reaching a conclusion. Execution Of course, when a murderer is caught, they'll be executed. Each's execution/punishment is designed according to their profile and talent. If the class fails the trial, everyone else will be executed and the real murderer will be free to leave the Underground. The Ultimates The Ultimates are the killing game's students, which are very professional on their assigned talent. Per exemple, Napstablook being the "Ultimate DJ". Each one has their own, and their execution (in case it happens) is also designed accordingly. Characters There are certains characters from both Undertale and Deltarune and they split in two sides. Not on any side Flowey is considered the only major character to not belong to any side, as he takes Monokuma's role as monitoring the students. The Hope Side Everyone who belongs to the "Hope" side, which believe in neutralism and pacifism. # Undyne: Ultimate Hope Fighter # Toriel Dreemurr: Ultimate Teacher. # "Ralsei" (Second name unknown): Ultimate Pacifist. # Papyrus Gaster: Ultimate Cook (ironically) # Asgore Dreemurr: Ultimate Monarch. # Alphys: Ultimate Scientist. # Lancer: Ultimate Knight. # Mettaton: Ultimate Dance Star. Despair Side # Susie: Ultimate Butler. # Jevil: Ultimate Clown. # WingDings Gaster: Ultimate Former Scientist. # Comic "Sans" Gaster: Ultimate Comedian, Ultimate Judge (secret). # Frisk/Chara: Ultimate Neutralist. # The Chaos King: Ultimate Mediator. # Kris: Ultimate Sociopath, Leader. # Muffet: Ultimate Vendor. Locations Everyone is apparently trapped in the Underground, yet there are certain differences. The Ruins The Ruins are locked and nobody can enter. Most monsters are hiding there. Flowey seems to be unable to enter the area. Snowdin Snowdin has been entirely evacuated and left empty. Some guards are vigilating the entrance, willing to terminate any intruder. Grillby has locked himself on his restaurant so he couldn't be captured. Waterfall Waterfall has been completely abandoned, and left in ruins. There's nothing else to say about this one. The Dreemurr Castle It's where the main characters are trapped into. The Throne Room serves as the Trial Room, where they take the class trials. Everything else remains pretty much the same, except that the decoration is different, with paintings of Flowey and some graffiti. The rest of locations remain the same. Story |-|Prologue: The New Underground = * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 (End) |-|Chapter 1: A Pie of Disbelief = *TBA Gallery Toriel's beta design (UD).png|Old UTK!Toriel Design Trivia * Each chapter (except the prologue) refers to a specific character. * In this AUs, monsters do bleed. They still turn into dust, though. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Neutral Dark Category:Written story